


Thranduil and Legolas kissing (Anime Fanart)

by Pieohpah



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieohpah/pseuds/Pieohpah





	Thranduil and Legolas kissing (Anime Fanart)

My first Anime

Thranduil and Legolas 

[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/Piehole7/media/ThanLegolas_zpsebu4gza6.jpg.html)


End file.
